


Silver Metal

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Episode: s02e12 Fragments, F/M, Pre-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto can’t allow himself to think of anything but saving Lisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Torchwood, Ianto/Lisa, The Silver Metal Lover,’ at fic_promptly.

She’s still Lisa. The same warm, brown eyes and mocha skin, the same smile, tremulous now because of the pain, the same voice. It doesn’t matter that parts of her are encased in silver metal, that’s just surface, it doesn’t change who she is inside. She’s the woman he loves, and he has to save her.

That’s why he frees her from the machines, half carrying her from the blood-spattered room, despite her weight having more than doubled. The metal hampers his efforts, but it doesn’t matter, because Lisa’s still in there, underneath it all, and she needs his help. It’s not her fault she looks like this, but it’s up to him to find a way to fix it, fix her, undo what’s been done to her. He doesn’t know how yet, but he’ll do it. He has to, he already promised her and he never breaks his promises.

So he borrows a van, cobbles together a life-support machine from one of the conversion chambers, following Lisa’s instructions. He doesn’t think about how she can know and understand the workings of the alien technology; Lisa was always brilliant and he couldn’t do this without her. He loves her and he’ll do whatever it takes, because under the metal, she’s still Lisa. He tells himself that over and over again, like a mantra. The woman clad in silver metal is Lisa and he’s going to save her. He has to believe that, because right now, it’s the only thing that’s keeping him going.

The End


End file.
